


Silver Spoon.

by firefrog



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Australian spelling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefrog/pseuds/firefrog
Summary: A new kitten enters the yard, will the Tom kittens like this little black and white kit?Complete.





	

“I heard Griddlebone was born in Buckingham palace, with a spoon up her butt,” Pounce said excitedly. He and his two friends (or one friend, Tumblebrutus, and a hanger on, Carbuckety. He might become a friend later on, when he could do more than squeak and roll around on the ground) considered this with appropriate consideration, before Tumblebrutus grinned and quipped, 

“You said butt!” The juvenile Toms giggled uproariously at this. 

When they settled down Pouncival wondered out loud where the silver spoon had gone, because if he was born with one he would have kept it.

“Maybe she gave it to Bustopher Jones,” Tumblebrutus snickered. “It’s that silver spoon he uses for a walking stick!”

The others howled with laughter, imaging the rarefied dandy walking around with a spoon that had been up some ones bottom.

The laughter eventually died down between the friends, but for some reason they could hear it still going. The Toms sat up, looking around for the source of the laughter. It abruptly stopped, the laugh-ee realising they had been discovered.

Tumblebrutus pointed and the kittens turned to look at the far corner of their den. Carbuckety promptly fell over, as he hadn’t mastered turning just yet. Pounce and Tumble moved in front of their younger playmate, cautious of anyone who would sneak up on them.

A black and white kitten, not much bigger than Carbuckety, opened its eyes wide and tried to disappear into the shadows.

“Who’re you,” Pounce demanded, taking a step towards the unknown kit.

“Imistoffelees….” murmured the kitten.

“What did he say?” demanded Tumble.

“I don’t know, Imtoffelees, I think. Must be too young to talk proper yet,” Pouncival decreed.

Immediately the other kitten sat up straight and gave them an annoyed look. In a louder, but still barely audible voice it squeaked –

“My name’s Mister Mistoffelees! I’m a Tom, and I’m one month old!”

The others looked at each other, impressed at the others boldness. Tumble took a step forwards and smiled.

“Oh, we’re one month old too, me and Pouncival. Carbuckety here is only two weeks old. My name is Tumblebrutus. Have you come to live at the Junkyard?” He was excited, they always needed more playmates.

Mistoffelees nodded shyly and explained that he and his mother Majestica would be moving into one of the alleys nearby, but he would be coming to the junkyard to play.

“Mum is teaching me to hunt for mice, she brings me some to practice on,” he told them proudly, feeling a bit more confident at the others attention. “And Bustopher Jones brings us rice pudding, have you ever tried rice pudding? It’s the best!”

“Uh, you know Bustopher Jones?” Tumblebrutus, the faster thinking of the kits, asked cautiously.

“Yeah, he visits all the time! I don’t think his spoon has been up any ones butt though, but it would be funny if it had!”

The other kittens considered this for a moment. This kitten might not be too bad to know. He wasn’t too stuck up to laugh at Bustopher, anyway.

“You said butt!” Pouncival pointed out, and they all howled with laughter again. 

They had a new kitten to be friends with, and life looked good.


End file.
